1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to an engine system having a turbocharger that is used to improve output, combustion efficiency, and quality of exhaust gas in a low speed area.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, a diesel engine has been known to have low fuel consumption and good efficiency, as compared to a gasoline engine. Its efficiency is about 40%, and this can be realized by a high compression ratio.
Recently, a turbocharger and an intercooler have been mounted on the engine so as to achieve higher output.
The engine having the turbocharger sucks outside air and uses exhaust gas to compress it, and the compressed air is supplied to a combustion chamber of the engine.
However, the air that is rapidly compressed absorbs heat that is generated during the compression process or heat of the turbocharger so that the density thereof is decreased, and resultantly charging efficiency inside an engine combustion chamber is deteriorated.
Thus, an intercooler is used to cool the compressed air so that the density of compressed air is increased, and resultantly a larger amount of air is supplied to an engine combustion chamber so that high output can be obtained.
Meanwhile, an intercooler is disposed on a middle part of an intake line, so the length of the intake line that is formed from the intercooler to an intake manifold is increased to deteriorate responsiveness and efficiency of the intercooler. Further, because the intercooler is disposed together with an Exhaust Gas Recirculation (EGR) cooler, cooling load is increased and overall cooling efficiency and performance can be deteriorated.
FIG. 6 is a schematic diagram of a conventional engine having an intercooler. Referring to the FIG. 6, an inlet duct 900 is connected to one side of an intercooler 135, and an outlet duct 905 is connected to the other side of the intercooler 135.
Intake air passes the inlet duct 900, the intercooler 135, and the outlet duct 905 to be supplied to a combustion chamber of an engine, the intake air is cooled by outside air that passes the intercooler 135. Meanwhile, the intake air is cooled by the outside air, the cooling performance can be deteriorated.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.